Ten-year-old problems
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: After the eightyfier caused the girls to become ten-years-old again, it broke. Terence captured them easily. They find themselves trapped at the bottom of the Ocean with L.A.M.O.S.'s finest. What else could go wrong? A Sam/ Scam story.


**I don't like this as much as the first one I wrote but I'm glad i've finished.  
Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to Gdayshadyrusher for being lovely and liking my work! Thank you so much!**

* * *

In all fairness, this was never supposed to happen.  
Boogie Gus was supposed to reverse the ages of the spies until they faded out of existence.  
It was just their luck that his technology would fail and they would somehow be stuck with three ten-year-old spies.  
It wouldn't be a problem if the device worked but they stopped growing younger about an hour ago.  
It would even be better if they could change the girls back into their normal selves but Gus' experiment went hay-wire and exploded on them.  
So now they were stuck with three annoying, curious and childish spies.

"My arms hurt!" Clover whined, tugging against her bonds.  
"Me too!" Alex joined in. Sam rolled her eyes.  
"If you stopped struggling they wouldn't hurt as much," Sam explained slowly.  
Clover huffed.  
"I know you were a genius kid and everything but can you quit making me feel so stupid?" Clover sighed.  
They'd been there for what felt like hours. Boogie Gus had captured them easily.  
Ten-year old girls were no match for three grown men.  
So they were stuck in the L.A.M.O.S headquarters – in one of the less leaky areas of the submarine.  
Sam's hands were beginning to get numb from the lack of circulation. She wiggled her hands in an effort to get the blood flowing.  
"You know, Jerry won't be happy if we go back to him with fewer fingers," Sam said out-loud.  
Clover eyed her suspiciously.  
"I think she's finally gone insane," She whispered to Alex. Sam kicked her.  
"What makes you think you're going back to Jerry?" Terence's voice replied.  
Sam grinned. It was obvious they wouldn't leave them alone in a room without _some_ sort of camera device.  
"Why else would you be keeping us here, if not for ransom?" She questioned.  
Terence grumbled on the other end of the line. Then, it went dead.  
Shoot. There goes that plan.  
"Well done Sam. That was the worst plan yet," Clover hissed. Sam sighed.  
"At least I'm trying! Do you want your fingers falling off from lack of circulation? We just have to survive until Jerry finds us," Sam explained.  
"Yeah Clover. Your manicures would look weird if you were missing a finger," Alex chimed in.  
Clover gasped in horror.  
"That can't happen!" She said stomping her tied feet on the ground. "Let me out!"  
The door swung open revealing Tim Scam and Myrna Beesbottom.  
"Samantha. You're with me," Tim stated with a grin, dragging her up to her feet.  
He bent down and quickly untied the bindings around her ankles.  
Blood circulation. Thank god.  
"And you two girls will be stuck with me!" Myrna said gleefully.  
"Why are we being separated?" Clover cried, trying to wiggle her way to Sam.  
"Because I am in need of Samantha's set of skills," Tim said as a way of explanation before dragging Sam away from her friends.

"I'm still a spy you know! I could kick your ass!" Sam threatened tugging against her restraints.  
"Samantha. You're ten years old. What are you going to do? Throw your lego at me?" Tim snorted.  
Sam glowered.  
"I'm a fully trained spy! I could - ,"  
"But you're trapped in a ten-year-old body. Sam. You won't even bruise me," Tim commented, dragging her along. Sam fell silent.  
Tim glanced down at her and sighed. He **had** to work with her.  
She was the smartest one of the three.  
If any of them could fix Gus' machine it would be her (although he'd hate to admit it).  
How could he think so highly of a girl that loved to throw him in WOOHP jail?  
"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. Tim refrained from laughing in her face.  
It was almost like she didn't know him at all.  
After finding out her feelings about him, Tim never went after Sam.  
He got other people to do it for him.  
Recently, he hadn't even tried to kill her. It was as though he couldn't even be bothered anymore.  
"Of course I'm not going to kill you Samantha. I need your help," Tim explained, tightening his hold on her just a little.  
Honestly, he was enjoying touching her skin far more than he'd like to admit.

Finally, they were there.  
Tim stopped in-front of a metallic door. Sam ran into him.  
"Sorry," She muttered, staring at the floor. Tim rolled his eyes and pushed open the door.  
It was a small room with two wooden chairs. In the centre sat a table housing Gus' failed invention.  
A small cot sat in the top corner for Sam.  
She wasn't leaving this room anytime soon.

Sam surveyed the room as she stepped in.  
Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the device that caused all this mess.  
"What's going on here?" Sam questioned suspiciously. Once again, she tugged on her bonds but nothing happened.  
Tim shut the door behind them. Slowly, he reached out and touched her hands.  
She jumped, pulling away from him.  
"Come here," He said gently, firmly tugging her back.  
"If I cut you free you won't try to run, will you?" He asked in an almost menacing tone.  
Sam shook her head. In a swift move, Tim cut the rope.  
She sighed in relief. She could finally feel her fingers again!  
"Thank you," She whispered. Tim grunted in response. He walked around her and to the table.  
"You're here to help me fix this," Tim said, patting the heap on junk on the table.  
Sam took two steps to reach the table and picked up the device.  
"The Eightyfier?" Sam asked. Tim nodded, taking the device from her.  
"We need to return you to your correct ages. I don't think Terrence can deal with ten-year-old Clover much longer," Tim remarked, picking up the screwdriver and fiddling with the machine.  
Sam watched as he dismantled the Eightyfier.  
"Why me?" She asked. "Why did Terrence want me to help you?"  
Tim smirked at her.  
"I asked for you Samantha. You're one of the smartest people I know. You're not leaving this room until we fix this," Tim warned.  
Despite the situation, Sam felt her cheeks heating up.  
Tim just called her smart. One of the smartest villains' she'd ever faced thought she was smart.  
A guy – she might still have a crush on – thinks she's one of the smartest people he knows.  
Sam coughed, trying to stop her blush spreading.  
"Do we have any blueprints?" She questioned.

Honestly, Sam felt honoured in a strange way. Tim had chosen her. Not Clover, not Alex; just her.  
Well, he did choose her to be locked in a room with him for an unknown amount of time.  
And the room was at the bottom of the ocean in a leaky submarine filled with her enemies.  
But other than that, she'd say she felt honoured.  
"Here are the blueprints," Tim said, passing them to Sam.  
Sam nodded in thanks before opening the roll of blue paper. It shouldn't be too hard should it?  
Fix the machine, turn Clover and Alex (and herself!) back to normal and destroy the machine before L.A.M.O.S can use it for any more evil.  
Speaking of which, why did Tim want to fix the machine?  
He can't possibly expect her to believe that it was just because Terrence was annoyed with Clover.  
"Why do you want to fix this?" Sam squeaked out in her ten-year-old voice, gesturing at the blueprints.  
Tim rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.  
"I told you-,"  
"The real reason please," Sam interrupted. Tim eyed her before breaking out into a small grin.  
"Who would have thought that you of all people would know when I was lying," Tim muttered under his breath.  
"The real reason is," Tim began. "Jerry refuses to pay the ransom unless you're back to your correct ages."  
Sam gasped. Jerry would never do that? Would he? Surely, he'd be more concerned over their safety than their age? Sam shook her head, refusing to believe it.  
"You're lying," She accused while glaring at the handsome man.  
"Believe it or not Samantha. The quicker we get this fixed, the quicker you can go back to your precious WOOHP," Tim answered, placing the parts on the table in no particular order.  
Sam stared at the little pieces of technology and metal.  
Tim followed her gaze.  
"What?" He asked in genuine curiosity.  
"Why did you put them down randomly? It'll take forever to put back together again!" Sam scolded.  
Tim Scam just smirked.  
"Would it be bad if I said I did it to spend more time with you?" Tim questioned sweetly.  
Sam's face flushed. How dare he?!  
"I'M TEN YEARS OLD YOU CREEP!" She screeched.  
His laughter surrounded her as he exited the room.

Sam guessed about a week had passed since she was separated from her friends.  
Idly, she wondered how they were doing.  
Sure, Scam gave her some updates (which was uncharacteristically nice of him) but she just wanted to check they were okay.  
Sam would love to say she'd been worrying about her friends the entire time. That wasn't the case.  
Honestly, she only thought about them once Tim had left her for the night.  
Sam spent every day with Tim. She ate with him, spoke to him and worked with him.  
And she was enjoying was smart. She'd always know that.  
But she thought he was just a psychopathic villain bent on revenge. Yeah, he was that but he was much more.  
Tim was funny, talented and could actually be a nice person when he put his mind to it but shed supposed being locked in a room with someone for 15 hours a day can make you like them.  
They actually made a pretty good team.  
"Sam!" Tim shouted, clicking his fingers in-front of her face.  
Sam glanced up at him.  
"Did I space out again?" Sam asked lazily, doodling on the blueprints.  
"That's the third time today. What's wrong?" Tim inquired with concern.  
" _Well I'm trying to figure out why you're so goddam perfect!"_ Sam thought. Sam snorted.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired," She excused, trying to focus back on the task.  
The sooner she got out of here, the sooner she could forget about how goddam perfect her enemy was.

"We just need the CPU chip and then I think we're done!" Sam said happily, placing a few more pieces onto the device.  
Tim scowled.  
He'd severely under-estimated her ten-year-old self.  
Who would have thought a ten year old could fix such a complicated machine in just over a week.  
He needed more time if his plan was going to succeed.  
Slyly, he slid the CPU from the table and into his pocket just as Sam looked up.  
"Where is it?" She asked. Tim shrugged, glancing at his watch.  
"Oh look at the time! We'll have to finish it tomorrow. I'll see if I left the CPU anywhere on my travels," Tim said with a smirk.  
Sam glanced at the device with a sigh.  
She placed the device back on the table.  
"How are my friends?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.  
"They're fine of course," Tim mentioned. How should he know?  
He hadn't seen those pests since Jerry took them back.  
Thankfully, L.A.M.O.S. defeated the spies and sent them back to WOOHP before they could catch his precious Samantha.  
Sam brightened up slightly.  
"I know you don't like to admit it Sam but we make a great team," Tim said softly. He watched as a blush rose from Sam's cheeks.  
"Thank you. It's too bad you're a super villain with murdering tendencies'," She said with a chuckle.  
Tim's gaze softened as he looked at his nemesis. He adored her.  
It wasn't a secret that he had a soft spot for Samantha, even Jerry knew.  
If she wasn't ten-years-old at the moment, he'd be kissing her within an inch of her life.  
But if she wasn't ten-years-old, he wouldn't be spending time with her.  
He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
Breaking from his trance, he ruffled her hair and flashed her a smile.  
For once in his life he was going to have to do the honourable thing.

An alarm sounding is what woke Sam. Disorientated, she jumped out of bed; her thoughts springing to Tim.  
Was he okay? What was going on?  
Sam was just about to venture past the door when it burst open.  
Jerry stood there with Clover and Alex on each side. Thankfully, both were back to normal.  
"Sammy!" The girls cried, running up to her and dragging her into a group hug.  
But Sam couldn't keep her eyes off the man being restrained by two non-descript WOOHP agents.  
Tim looked up at her.  
"Can I please speak to her?" He said, pleading with Jerry.  
Sam shrugged her friends off and took a step towards the villain.  
She didn't know how to feel.  
On one hand, she wanted to protect him but it was her job to help lock him away.  
"Sam. Do you want to hear what this _villain_ has to say?" Jerry asked, glaring at Tim.  
Surprisingly, Sam felt herself nod. They shoved Tim forward.  
He gave an almost relieved smile.  
"Look on the table," He whispered. Sam looked at him like he was insane.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Please."  
Sam nodded once.  
She stepped towards the table. It was the same table it had always been with the device in the centre and… Hang on.  
There beside the device sat the CPU chip and a note.

 _I'm sorry I hid it from you. I just wanted to spend more time with you.  
_ Sam's heart hammered in her chest.  
Glancing over at Tim, she saw the half-smile he directed at her.  
Carefully, she placed in the CPU and switched on the device.  
It lit up. That was a good sign, right?  
"Here goes nothing," Sam muttered, turning the device on herself and pressing the trigger.  
Tingling erupted from her body as the device worked its magic.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes looking at the relieved face of Tim Scam.  
"Did it work?" She asked him. Tim nodded happily.  
Before Sam knew what was happening, lips pressed to hers forcefully. Tim Scam was kissing her!  
And damn, it felt good.  
Reluctantly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.  
"Sorry but I couldn't do that while you were in ten-year-old form," He whispered.  
Sam smiled at him.  
Suddenly, he was dragged away from her.  
It took everything in her to not cry out for him.  
Instead, she clung onto the note and device as her love got dragged away.


End file.
